


Непростая работа

by klotho_borg



Series: ЗФБ Эльфы 2014 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU — Эрейнион Гил-Галад успевает приехать в Гавани, когда сыновья Феанора приходят требовать Сильмарилл</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непростая работа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Tolkien Elves

_Оставаться в живых — непростая работа,_

_Оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен._

_«Не успеваю», Мельница._

  
  


Гил-Галад обнаружил себя сидящим на скамейке и пристально разглядывающим песчаную дорожку под ногами. Как долго он так просидел? Чувство времени, никогда прежде так не подводившее его и позволяющее скрупулёзно подсчитать, сколько же он промаялся за бессмысленными делами, куда-то улетучилось. Из всех чувств у него осталось только одно — страшная, изматывающая усталость. Он помнил, как вежливо раскланялся со всеми, завершая переговоры, а потом просто вышел в сад и побрел по дорожке пока не дошел до какого-то совсем отдаленного уголка. Его не останавливали. За все это время к нему никто не пришел. Или он каким-то чудом нашел необитаемую часть сада, или же короля решили не трогать. А возможно, с ним просто не хотели говорить.

 

На его памяти это были самые тяжелые переговоры. Поэты и менестрели могли бы сказать, что несколько часов назад схлестнулись лед и пламя, но Эрейнион не был любителем таких метафор. Тому, что он видел, невозможно было найти никаких слов. Болезнь, лихорадка, морок вели сыновей Феанора, а в глазах Эльвинг плескались холодная ненависть и презрение к убийцам ее семьи. И все-таки, они послушали его волю — не склонились как перед верховным королем, нет, а лишь прислушались и сели за стол переговоров. И это заставляло задуматься о том, что все не так просто.

 

Эрейнион потер виски, стараясь не вспоминать, но лица и эмоции стояли перед глазами. Маэдрос — прямой, решительный, как стрела, пущенная в центр мишени. Всем известно, что случается со стрелой, которая утратит цель, и ему тоже, но старший сын Феанора, кажется, совершенно не задумывался об этом. Он цепко смотрел на Эрейниона, пытаясь отыскать в нем что-то — то ли схожесть с отцом, то ли подсказку к тому, чью он займет сторону в этом споре. Маглор казался тихим и практически незаметным за ярким старшим братом, но он вмешивался в разговор только тогда, когда это действительно требовалось, и говорил то, что нужно было всем услышать. Певец во всем — талант от Всевышнего. Амбаруссар больше молчали и лихорадочно переводили взгляд с Эльвинг на короля. Когда они смотрели на принцессу, в глубине их глаз появлялась затаенная боль. А когда кто-то из них встречался взглядом с Гил-Галадом, то на мгновение в них проскальзывал страх. Эрейнион никому никогда не расскажет этого, но именно глаза младших феанорионов убедили его в окончательном решении. Он ни у кого не видел таких страшных глаз. Они словно кричали беззвучно, как из-под воды или толстого слоя льда — помоги.

 

Эльвинг — нежная, как молодая листва, но твердая в своем решении, как сталь клинка. Она знала верховного короля с детства и считала своим добрым другом. Эрейнион мысленно попросил у нее прощения, прежде чем озвучить свое слово. Когда он сказал, она повернулась к нему всем телом, и на ее лице вспыхнули изумление и боль. Она не была жестокой, она не хотела крови или мести. Ей просто было очень больно.

 

Бывает так, что необходимо принять важное решение, и в результате долгих и мучительных размышлений оно все-таки принимается, но начинаются не менее мучительные метания: правильно ли оно, что повлечет за собой? Маэдрос, Маглор, Амбаруссар, Эльвинг, ее прекрасные маленькие близнецы и Эарендил, которого не было на совете. Целый город беженцев, нашедших свой приют у берега моря. Целый лагерь верных феанорионам. Все их жизни против одного камня, пусть и самого прекрасного на свете. О, Эрейнион хорошо знал историю о других гаванях, бесконечно далеких и недостижимых, но сейчас перед ним были его гавани. Он не имел права ошибаться, не имел права думать о том, что было, и что будет, если он поступит по-другому. Он приехал, чтобы не допустить кровопролития, и он его не допустит.

 

Эльвинг шла по песчаной дорожке, гордо подняв голову. Ее волосы, убранные в замысловатую прическу, блестели в лучах солнца, как крыло ворона. Она ступала твердо и уверенно, но при всем при этом в ее фигуре чувствовалась какая-то беззащитность. Быть может, потому что Эрейнион впервые увидел ее и запомнил навсегда маленькой заплаканной девочкой, крепко сжимающей в руках сияющий камень. Быть может, потому что с годами эта девочка никуда не делась.

 

Эльвинг молча села рядом с Гил-Галадом на скамейку и обхватила себя за плечи руками так, будто ей было холодно. Долгое время они молчали.

 

После переговоров она сказала, что не желает с ним говорить, и он, вежливо поклонившись, удалился из залы. Почему же она пришла сейчас? Мириться? Обвинять? Сообщить, что изменила свое решение? Эрейнион определенно не был готов к тяжелым разговорам, а потому решил начать первым:

 

— Ты, наверное, ненавидишь меня сейчас, принцесса.

 

Эльвинг чуть вздрогнула, будто очнувшись от дремы, и взглянула ему в глаза.

 

— Тебя? За что? Ты-то все делаешь правильно, король.

 

— Это был единственный выход.

 

— Я знаю, — ее голос был спокойным и каким-то тусклым, словно все чувства из него вытекли. — Я пришла сказать тебе, что лорд Маэдрос хочет поговорить с тобой. Без посторонних.

 

— А я не уверен, что хочу с ним говорить, — честно сказал Гил-Галад.

 

Эльвинг смотрела на него пристально, стараясь заглянуть в его мысли и душу.

 

— Я думала, — наконец удивленно сказала она, — что ты отдаешь им Сильмарилл из-за дружбы Маэдроса с твоим отцом, в память о нем.

 

— Это не так.

 

— Я вижу. Но тогда почему?

 

— Эльвинг… — Гил-Галад устало прикрыл глаза.

 

— Они убийцы.

 

— Я знаю.

 

— Нет, ты не знаешь, — Эльвинг уже отвернулась и зло смотрела прямо перед собой, ссутулившись и крепко сжимая себя руками за плечи. — Ты не видел того, что происходило в Дориате. У тебя не убили разом отца и мать практически на твоих глазах. Твои братья не сгинули в лесах навеки. Тебе не снятся кошмары, в которых феанорионы приходят и отбирают твоих детей.

 

Эрейнион молча положил ей руку на плечо и приобнял, заставив расслабиться и наконец расцепить руки.

 

— Просто скажи мне, почему именно этот камень? — жалобно сказала Эльвинг, быстро утирая набежавшие злые слезы. — Почему не оставшиеся два у Моргота в короне? Чем мы все это заслужили?

 

— Мне интересно только одно, — размеренно начал Гил-Галад, — неужели вы вместе с феанорионами думаете, что чем больше крови, своей или чужой, прольется из-за Сильмарилла, тем ярче он будет сиять? Все, чего я хочу — сохранить свой народ, наш народ. Идет война, все мы здесь в этих краях — беженцы, и нас осталось так мало. Твой муж уехал искать дорогу в Валинор, а я всего лишь делаю все, чтобы у него остались те, ради кого он это делает.

 

Эльвинг выпрямилась, снова становясь той несломленной принцессой погибшего Дориата, какой всегда и была.

 

— Если бы Эарендил был здесь, уверена, он бы поддержал твои слова. Поэтому и я согласилась с ними. Но уверен ли ты в них полностью, король?

 

— Нет, — честно признался Эрейнион. — Я вижу, что все не так просто, и существуют вещи, которые я не могу постичь. Я знаю, что Диор не отдавал камень не из жадности и честолюбия, и возможно, у него были какие-то свои причины делать это, и он ведал больше, чем вижу сейчас я. Но поступить по-другому я не могу.

 

— Хорошо, — Эльвинг тряхнула головой, поднимаясь. — Я тоже не могу поступить иначе. Сыновья Феанора убили мою семью и разорили мои земли, я ненавижу их за то, что они сделали, и никаких сделок я с ними заключать не собираюсь. Но тебе я доверяю сейчас больше, чем своему сердцу, которое кричит «не отдавать им Сильмарилл». Камень твой, король Эрейнион. Делай то, что считаешь нужным.

 

Передачу Сильмарилла еще во время совета решили оставить на вечер. Эльвинг хотела, чтобы это случилось при как можно большем скоплении людей и эльдар, проживавших в Гаванях, чтобы потом не возникло вопросов, куда делся камень, или сплетен о том, что Первый Дом отобрал его силой. Эрейнион не возражал — он тоже хотел успокоить встревоженный народ. С решением согласились и сами феанорионы, попросив только, чтобы в зале присутствовал хотя бы небольшой отряд их воинов.

 

С Маэдросом Эрейнион столкнулся в одной из внешних галерей, выходящих на сад. Со стороны он показался королю страшно уставшим, и уж точно не желающим никаких разговоров сейчас. Но Маэдрос заметил его и тут же переменился в лице, коротко и приветливо улыбнувшись.

Гил-Галад подошел ближе:

 

— Эльвинг передала мне, что вы хотели поговорить.

 

— Да. Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, Эрейнион, за ваше решение и за то, что поддержали нас с братьями.

 

— Я сделал только то, что должен был сделать, — ровно ответил Гил-Галад.

 

— О, Второй Дом, — лорд Маэдрос позволил себе легкую улыбку, — вы всегда делаете то, что должны и принимаете правильные решения. Вы с отцом очень похожи.

 

Несмотря на то, что Маэдрос наверняка не имел в виду ничего дурного и просто хотел сказать ему что-то приятное, Эрейнион ощутил внезапный прилив гнева. Спустя столько лет смерть отца оставалась самой болезненной темой, и Гил-Галад предпочитал вообще не касаться ее. Ему и без того было тяжело общаться с сыновьями Феанора — они все хорошо знали его отца, и смотрели на него, ожидая увидеть сходство. Особенно лорд Маэдрос — он, казалось, смотрел и видел перед собой вновь живого Финдекано. Гил-Галад же не хотел признавать, что Маэдросу наверняка так же больно было потерять лучшего друга, как и ему отца, что он так же корил себя за его смерть или хотя бы за то, что не был рядом в тот момент.

 

Это были плохие мысли, неправильные. И в то же время, Эрейнион чувствовал, что только он имеет право на них. Эта странная зацикленность на своем горе, на самом деле она и была основной причиной, по которой Гил-Галад относился к Маэдросу холодно и отстраненно. Старался относиться.

 

Тем временем Маэдрос, заметив изменившееся лицо Эрейниона, нахмурился и тихо сказал:

 

— Мне очень жаль. Я так виноват…

 

— В чем? — Гил-Галад вздохнул. На самом деле он часто представлял себе этот диалог, как бросит обвинения в лицо лорду Маэдросу, за то, что не был рядом, за то, что не спас и не вытащил, за то, что план их битвы провалился… На самом деле его не за что было корить. — В том, что не сгинули в той битве рядом с ним? Не приписывайте себе лишней вины, лорд Маэдрос. Мой отец погиб сражаясь с тьмой, и его не вернуть. Но мы с вами пока что живы, и должны жить дальше, или хотя бы не бессмысленно сгубить себя.

 

Маэдрос кивнул, как-то странно улыбнувшись.

 

— Не бессмысленно… Скажите, вы держали когда-нибудь в руках Сильмарилл?

 

— Нет, — честно сказал Эрейнион, удивляясь резкой перемене темы, — только видел издалека.

 

— Когда мой отец представил Сильмариллы перед Валар, Варда благословила их и сказала, что ни одни нечистые руки не смогут коснуться их, — глаза Маэдроса странно блеснули, заставив Гил-Галада внутренне напрячься. Неужели это так действует их знаменитая Клятва?

 

— Иногда мне кажется, что после смерти моего отца никто вообще на этой земле не вправе держать Сильмариллы в руках, и тем более не вправе владеть ими, — размеренно говорил Маэдрос, глядя в сторону. — Как вы считаете, Эрейнион, может ли любая смерть на войне быть не бессмысленной?

 

— Смерть всегда останется смертью, — напряженно сказал Гил-Галад, пытаясь угадать, что же Маэдрос имеет в виду.

 

Маэдрос снова улыбнулся ему, спокойно и открыто, как старому другу. Как сыну старого друга.

 

— Увидимся вечером, король Эрейнион, и я больше вас не побеспокою. Еще раз благодарю вас.

 

Гил-Галад растерянно пожал ему руку, и только лишь после того, как Маэдрос ушел, догадался, что тот имел в виду. Это было как озарение. Нет, только не это. Он не должен был этого допустить.

 

Сильмарилл лежал в резной шкатулке на бархатной подушке. Он не был оправлен, после побега из Дориата Эльвинг велела достать камень из Наугламира и выкинуть проклятое ожерелье в море. Никогда не стоит верить сплетням и кривотолкам о том, что ни один бал принцессы погибшего Дориата не обходится без Сильмарилла на ее груди. Во-первых, Эльвинг с Эарендилом не устраивали балов — им просто было не до того. А во-вторых, Сильмарилл был надежно спрятан и никогда не доставался по пустяковым поводам. Эрейнион подозревал, что для Эльвинг камень был ценен скорее, как магическая ниточка между ее прошлой и нынешней жизнью, воспоминанием о ее семье. Таким же запретным и горьким, как его воспоминания об отце.

 

Гил-Галад смотрел на ровный свет, который источал камень, и не мог даже протянуть руку в попытке коснуться его. Среди аданов гуляли разные слухи, касающиеся Сильмариллов, но самое интересное, что Эрейниону доводилось слышать — это твердое убеждение, что камни прокляты и приносят несчастье всем, кто к ним прикоснется. После этого он с интересом стал прислушиваться к разговорам аданов в Гаванях и узнал, что практически все относятся к Сильмариллу с некоторым суеверием. Этот страх перед неизвестным и непонятным защищал камень от воров, а также упорные слухи о том, что тот, кто возьмет его в руки, останется совсем без них.

 

Гил-Галад горько усмехнулся в пустоту. Была ли хотя бы часть этих слухов правдой? И верил ли в них лорд Маэдрос, или просто высказывал свои мысли насчет Сильмариллов в целом? Эрейнион знал о том, как Моргот обжег руки Сильмариллами, когда украл их. Значит ли это, что любой адан, или эльда, или Вала, запятнанный чем-то, просто не сможет удержать их в руках? Перед глазами возникло решительное лицо Эльвинг и ее слова «Они — убийцы». Да, убийцы. Да, все так…

 

Голова шла кругом. Быть может, именно поэтому Диор не отдал Сильмарилл сыновьям Феанора — он знал о том, что может случиться. Но, получается, об этом свойстве камней был прекрасно осведомлен и Маэдрос, который собирался сделать… Что?

 

Гил-Галад откинулся на спинку кресла, позволив себе вспомнить то, о чем он старался не думать на протяжении переговоров. Лорда Маэдроса, нет, папиного друга — Нэльяфинвэ Руссандола, Эрейнион помнил с детства. Они с братьями приезжали в мирные годы, но гостили всегда совсем недолго. Эрейнион тогда недоумевал, почему, а отец вздыхал и отвечал, что сейчас тревожные времена. Тогда он снова удивлялся: как же тревожные, если сейчас мир, и войны нет? Потом, уже став верховным королем, Гил-Галад понял, что покуда жив Моргот, война есть всегда.

 

В самый первый приезд Маэдроса Эрейнион набегался так, что отцу пришлось нести его, почти заснувшего на ходу, в постель. Но уже в своей комнате Эрейнион проснулся, и, вцепившись отцу в руку, попросил остаться.

 

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал о том, как спас Майтимо? — сонно спросил он.

 

Отец улыбнулся и ласково потрепал мальчика по голове, но голос его почему-то был грустным:

— Потому что это тяжело.

 

— Но ведь он жив, и все закончилось хорошо! И ты герой.

 

— Когда ты подрастешь, то поймешь. Я не могу объяснить тебе, хотя очень хотел бы. Но ты поймешь это сам, я обещаю.

 

Грустное лицо отца в полумраке, его добрые глаза и улыбка… Все это исчезло. Этого нет. Как нет сейчас и лорда Нэльяфинвэ, вместо него есть Маэдрос — проигравший, убийца, проклятый. И нет больше того доверчивого малыша Эрейниона — есть верховный король нолдор Гил-Галад. Сейчас они разговаривают друг с другом, тщательно соблюдая приличия и титулы. Маэдрос никогда не позволит себе сбиться на покровительственный тон и позволить что-то больше, чем быстрая, почти незаметная улыбка. Как и Эрейнион никогда не решится даже протянуть руку другу отца — не то что простодушно обнять, как в детстве. Если все зло есть Искажение этого мира, и пошло оно от Моргота, то кого винить в том, что происходит сейчас, тоже его?

 

Гил-Галад снова посмотрел на Сильмарилл. Он хотел рассудить этот спор справедливо, как настоящий верховный король. Как настоящий. Эрейнион получил титул по праву после гибели дяди Тургона, и это был его долг и его жизнь. Но в присутствии лорда Маэдроса он чувствовал себя юнцом, который решил похулиганить и примерить чужую корону. Ни один из сыновей Феанора ни словом, ни жестом не оспорил его власть. Возможно, для них это было делом давно решенным и позабытым. Кому-то быть королем, кому-то отрекаться от власти. Кому-то жить, кому-то умирать.

 

— Это нечестно, — тихо сказал Гил-Галад в пустоту и захлопнул крышку шкатулки. Без сияния Сильмарилла комната тут же погрузилась в полумрак.

 

Эльвинг отдала Сильмарилл ему, надеясь на его благоразумие, и то, что решение, которое он выберет, будет правильным. Но он не может отдать камень в руки никому из сыновей Феанора, потому что наверняка случится беда. И не отдать Сильмарилл он тоже не может.

Гил-Галад подхватил шкатулку и направился к выходу из комнаты.

 

В главном зале собралось столько людей и эльдар, что они казались единым целым — колыхающимся беспокойным морем, способным в любой момент разразиться штормом или утихнуть до полного штиля. Для шторма нужен был только правильный ветер. Гил-Галад вглядывался в лица и с трудом узнавал знакомых — настолько тревога исказила их черты. Впереди всех стояла охрана: личная гвардия принцессы Эльвинг, которая в свое время вывела ее из гибнущего Дориата, а после не пожелавшая расставаться с ней. Эти эльдар выглядели очень спокойными и стояли молча, в отличие от аданов, которые негромко переговаривались между собой, с вызовом поглядывая на сыновей Феанора. Немного дальше за охраной Эрейнион разглядел в толпе Эльвинг, которая крепко держала за руки сыновей. Шустрые близнецы пытались найти лазейку между ногами взрослых и получше рассмотреть, что же будет происходить. Рядом с Эльвинг стоял Кирдан и что-то негромко говорил ей на ухо. Бывший наставник не принимал участия в переговорах о судьбе Сильмарилла, лишь только дипломатично заверил Гил-Галада, что любое его решение будет правильным. Вот и сейчас он, заметив взгляд короля, легко кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

 

Феанорионы стояли у трона, одни против толпы, застыв как изваяния. Если их воины и были где-то в зале, то Гил-Галад их не разглядел. Глядя на лица братьев, ему некстати вспомнился старый кошмар — утопающий, который бьется подо льдом. Лицо, застывшее в немом крике, руки, отчаянно пытающиеся найти лазейку. Это не могло быть воспоминанием — он никогда не видел ничего подобного, но почему-то знал, как это может быть.

 

Эрейнион внезапно подумал, чего бы хотели собравшиеся здесь? Часть из них бежала из Дориата, кто-то просто испуган ужасами войны и рассказами о проклятых сыновьях Феанора, а кто-то вслух не одобрял решение отдать Сильмарилл. Хотели бы все они битвы, хотели бы мести, жестокости, крови? Может ли это бурлящее море утопить в себе четверых оставшихся верных Клятве? Вряд ли. Народ был испуган. Народ был подавлен. Вопреки суевериям, Сильмарилл давал им надежду, ту неумирающую эстель эльдар, которую перенимали и люди. Сильмарилл был, прежде всего, символом бессмертной любви Берена и Лютиэн, когда-то большой и счастливой семьи Эльвинг, был утраченным светом далекого Амана, и просто надеждой для тех, кто уже почти отчаялся. А чем он был для сыновей Феанора?

 

Гил-Галад остановился рядом с Маэдросом и начал говорить. Свою речь он толком не

продумывал — про долг, про единство, которое сейчас так необходимо, про совместное решение…Слова падали в слушающее их море, круглые и гладкие, словно галька, мешаясь с илом вязкой тишины и шуршанием тихого шепота в конце зала. Быстро закончив речь, Гил-Галад повернулся к Маэдросу и коротко поклонившись, передал ему шкатулку. Пальцы он держал на крышке так, чтобы тот не смог сразу же открыть ее и достать камень. Маэдрос поклонился куда глубже, принял шкатулку левой рукой и обернулся, чтобы передать ее Маглору.

 

Щелкнули замки, шкатулка открылась, и лица сыновей Феанора осветило нездешним светом давно погибших Древ. Море затихло. Эрейнион подумал о том, что, наверное, это было бы красиво для какой-нибудь легенды: сын Феанора протягивает к Сильмариллу руку, и тот обжигает его, показывая его истинную сущность. Маэдрос потянулся левой, здоровой рукой к Сильмариллу.

Гил-Галад глубоко вздохнул и шагнул чуть назад и влево, вовремя перехватывая Маэдроса за запястье.

 

«Нет, — осанвэ показалось хорошим выходом, больше шансов, что он будет услышан, — не надо, лорд Маэдрос, не делайте этого».

 

«Почему?» — Маэдрос не выглядел удивленным, а лишь бесконечно уставшим, таким, каким, наверное, он позволял себе быть, только когда его никто не видел.

 

«Я знаю, что случится, если вы сделаете это. Сильмарилл сожжет вам руку и рана не затянется. Что вы собираетесь делать после этого, каким именно образом решили лишиться жизни?»

 

«Я делаю это ради братьев, — осанвэ Маэдроса было похоже на шелест сухих листьев. Он давно решился на это. Он уже не жалеет. — Макалурэ нельзя брать его в руки, он певец, сойдет с ума без своей арфы. Амбаруссар заслужили хотя бы немного нормальной жизни, они еще совсем молоды. А я должен взять камень. Сильмарилл наш».

 

«Он принадлежит вам, я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я просто прошу не делать этого… Майтимо. Послушайте меня».

 

Уголок рта Маэдроса нервно дрогнул.

 

«Это мой долг, я старший из рода. Я давал Клятву».

 

«Пожалуйста. Неужели Клятва — это самое главное, что было у вас в жизни?»

 

«Ты не понимаешь… Потом, позже поймешь».

 

Гил-Галад мысленно вызвал образ отца. Тайное воспоминание, которым он не собирался ни с кем делиться.

 

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал о том, как спас Майтимо?

— Потому что это тяжело.

 

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и сжал руку в кулак.

 

«Он не хотел бы, чтобы ваша жизнь закончилась так. Он бы все сделал, чтобы это изменить»

«Эрейнион, не надо… Я решил».

 

«У вас остались братья, воины, ваша не выигранная война с Морготом. Наша война. Наша месть. Вы нужны многим. Вы нужны мне».

 

Маэдрос резко открыл глаза и с изумлением посмотрел на Эрейниона.

 

«Вы единственное, что у меня осталось после отца. Я не смогу вас отпустить, — продолжил он.

Тогда держи. Держи, потому что Клятва ведет мою руку».

 

Маэдрос вцепился в Гил-Галада, превращая их борьбу в крепкое, отчаянное рукопожатие.

Послышался громкий стук — шкатулка выпала из рук Маглора. Сильмарилл беспрепятственно покатился по гладкому полу. В толпе кто-то охнул, а из-за ног стражников, не успевших вовремя среагировать, выскочил маленький мальчик и ловко подхватил камень.

 

— Элронд, немедленно вернись обратно! — воскликнула Эльвинг. — Нет, сначала отдай Сильмарилл его новому хозяину.

 

Элронд подбежал к так и не расцепившим руки Гил-Галаду и Маэдросу и простодушно протянул им сияющий камень.

 

— Он мог разбиться, а я его спас, — сказал ребенок.

 

Глядя на его искренние глаза и улыбку, Маэдрос внезапно рассмеялся и отступил к братьям.

— Макалурэ, ты слышал? Чуть не разбился!

 

— Я слышал, — серьезно ответил Маглор и улыбнулся Элронду. Рыжие близнецы тоже улыбались, растерянно, понимая, что сейчас произошло нечто чудесное и необыкновенное.

 

Гил-Галад поднял с пола шкатулку и забрал Сильмарилл из рук Элронда.

 

— Я думаю, что никто на этой земле не имеет права владеть Сильмариллом и держать его в руках, а это значит только одно, — он обернулся к Маэдросу в поисках молчаливой поддержки. Тот кивнул.

 

— Нам придется с его помощью найти другую землю.

 


End file.
